Down and feather are ordinarily used as fillings of pillows, cushions and quilts, and down and feather of ducks or geese are used in large quantities. Recently, however, the output of these down and feather can hardly catch up with increasing consumption thereof and the price of them is remarkably increasing.
Under such background, the inventor made researches with a view to developing artificial down and feather that can be used instead of natural down and feather, and as a result, the present invention has now been completed.